This disclosure relates to a design for detector blocks in a radiation detection device. In particular, this disclosure relates to a current mode design for multiplexing positioning data of detector blocks.
With advances in radiation detection and computer technologies, imaging has become a useful tool in industry, medicine, and biology. Industrial applications include planar and tomographic X-ray imaging to localize and to study structural defects. Medical and biological applications include X-ray computed tomography, positron emission tomography (PET) and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), amongst others. The drive for improved image resolution has led to increasing the number of detectors while simultaneously decreasing the size of the detectors. As detector size decreases, there is a need to redesign and/or operate the detectors more efficiently, so as to remove and/or reduce associated circuitry.